Infinity Warps: Silver Silk
by Amratin
Summary: Thor se dostane na Zemi, kde došlo vlivem Gamořina lusknutí k spoutání dvou osob do jednoho těla. Thor se snaží společně s Iron-Manem najít Lokiho, aby jim pomohl v boji proti nové hrozbě, kterou je Necrogod.
1. Chapter 1

**Zdravím s novou fanfikcí. Dnes jde o příběh spojený s komiksem Infinity Warps, který jak bylo v anotaci napsáno, vystihuje období, kdy se Gamora dostala ke kamenům nekonečna a s jejím lusknutím došlo k spojení dvou osob do jedné. Iron Hammer je původní postavou z Infinity Warps, vznik ostatních postav vysvětlím až po skončení příběhu z velmi jasných důvodů. Thor a Iron-Man se nacházejí na Zemi, která je zmítána řáděním všech vesmírných druhů. Více se o tom můžete dozvědět v komiksu War of the Realms, který právě vychází.**

**Opět si trochu pohrávám s formou psaného textu, tak se ničemu nedivte. A jinak už vám jen přeji, ať se vám příběh líbí.**

**...**

Okna vysokých mrakodrapů New Yorku se lesknou v letním slunci a na chvíli se v nich zablýskne útlý stín. Silver Silk se spouští mezi budovami. Pomocí sítí překonává vzdálenosti rychlostí blesku. Sleduje Lizzard Jolta, který se snaží před ní uniknout.

Z ničeho nic se objeví portál, z kterého napřažená pěst složí Lizzard Jolta k zemi. Z portálu poté vystoupí Thor a Iron-Man.

Silver Silk se rozhněvaně snese na zem.

Silver Silk: Co to má znamenat?! Tenhle padouch byl můj!

Thor: Ty oči se mi známé zdají. Zdravím tě, panno. Mohl bych znát tvé jméno, spanilá?

Silver Silk: To je jako esperanto, nebo co?

Iron-Man: Uč se od mistra. Jak se vede?

Silver Silk: Uh. Co chcete?

Thor: Hledám svého bratra. Z našeho světa sešel strašnou, ale hrdinskou smrtí. A pro jeho hrdinství jsme se na Asgardu rozhodli, ho navrátit zpět.

Iron-Man: Jen se nedělej. Ta vaše banda bohů nechtěla o Lokiho oživení ani slyšet. Jsme tu jenom kvůli tobě.

Thor: Jedná se přece o mého bratra. Samozřejmě, že je celý Asgard nakloněn jeho návratu.

Iron-Man: Beztak všichni mysleli, že jdeme pro Baldera. Začínáš se podobat svému pomatenému bratrovi, siláku.

Thor: Nevím, o čem to hovoříš. Můj bratr je jediný, kdo může Nekroboha zastavit. A tento podivný vesmír byl nejbližší z těch, kde jsme byli schopni zachytit bratrovu přítomnost. Neslyšela jsi ani snad jen pouhou zkazku o Lokim?

Iron-Man: Je to neurvalý postrach, který se snaží upoutat pozornost.

Silver Silk: Tak o Lokim jsem v životě neslyšela. Co je vlastně na našem světě podivného?

Silver Silk se tváří dotčeně a založí si ruce na hrudníku.

Iron-Man: Jen to, že jeden váš člověk vydá za naše dva. Ve zkratce řečeno.

Silver Silk: Divný.

Thor: Loki se vždy držel po mém boku, nebo v mých zádech. Nezaslechla jsi snad o Thoru Odinsonovi?

Silver Silk: Ani slovo. To jsi ty?

Thor: Ano. Já jsem Thor Odinson, hromovládce, syn Odinův, princ asgardský a mstitel midgardský.

Thor se hrdě vypne.

Silver Silk: Já jsem Silver Silk, ale všichni mi říkají zjednodušeně Silk. O mně jsi někdy slyšel?

Iron-Man: Ke mně se občas něco doneslo. A říká ti něco jméno Tony Stark?

Thor: Když nezná mne, tvé šance jsou stejně chatrné, železný muži.

Silver Silk: Znám Sigurda Starka.

Iron-Man: Vidíš.

Silver Silk: Během pár let se z naprostého no-nama stal jedním z nejbohatších lidí planety a teď vlastní obrovskou technologickou firmu.

Iron-Man: To jsem celý já.

Thor: Vskutku. Ale k čemu nám ta informace bude? Takto se s Lokim stejně neshledáme.

Silver Silk: Když není ve své firmě, tak potírá zločin jako Iron Hammer.

Iron-Man: Vidíš.

Thor: Dovedeš nás k němu, děvo?

Silver Silk: Jak chcete.

Silver Silk pokrčí rameny. Vystřelí z konečků prstů hedvábné pavoučí sítě a vyhoupne se nad ulice New Yorku sledovaná Iron-Manem a Thorem.


	2. Chapter 2

Trojice superhrdinů – Silver Silk, Thor a Iron-Man – se objeví před budovou Stark Industries. Sestoupí na zem a vejdou prosklenými dveřmi dovnitř. Silver Silk jde napřed, rovnou si to směřuje k hlavní recepční.

Silvia: Dobrý den, slečno Black Moonová, co byste si přála?

Silver Silk: Dobrý, Sif. Je tu pan Stark? Potřebovala bych s ním mluvit.

Silvia: Samozřejmě, hned ho zavolám.

Iron-Man: Vy jste Sif?

Silvia: Zdrobnělina od Silvia.

Iron-Man: Jak dlouho tady děláte?

Silver Silk: Díky, Sif.

Silver Silk zabubnuje prsty o pult informací a odejde od flirtujícího Iron-Mana.

Thor: Jak jsi zavítala do společnosti, jako je právě ta zdejší?

Silver Silk: Máme takovou dohodu. Mezi hrdiny to jinak nejde, abychom si vzájemně nelezli do zelí. I když Arachknight, pavouk číslo jedna, si většinou hledí těch svých trolů a na mně pak zbývá chránit město od skutečných nepřátel.

Halou se nese slabé cinknutí výtahu a z otevřených dveří vyjde vysoký statný muž s blond vlasy a upravenou bradkou. Míří si to přímo k Silver Silk. Na tváři se mu rázem objeví přívětivý úsměv, v očích má však mnohaletý smutek.

Sigurd: Vítám tě zase u nás, Silk. Potřebuješ s něčím pomoct?

Silver Silk: Vlastně jsem tu kvůli nim.

Silver Silk ukáže na Thora a Iron-Mana stále stojícího u Sif.

Thor: Jsem Thor Odinson a tamten muž je můj starý přítel, Tony Stark. Zavítali jsme na vaši zem za jediným cílem. Hledám svého bratra, Lokiho. Neslyšel jsi o něm? Jistě by se o něm nesly zvěsti po celém Midgardu.

Sigurd: A tak. Já jsem Stark Odinson, ale zde mě všichni znají pod jménem Sigurd Stark. Zdá se mi, že máte se svým bratrem stejné starosti jako já s tím svým.

Thor: Mohu znát jméno tvého bratra?

Sigurd: Stane. Stane Odinson.

Silver Silk: To monstrum je váš bratr?

Iron-Man se připojí k týmu superhrdinů.

Iron-Man: Tady máš mé číslo, zavolej kdykoliv budeš chtít.

Sigurd: Jsem Stark Odinson, jak už jsem řekl tady vašemu příteli. Ale říkejte mi Sigurd.

Iron-Man: Vidíš to taky? Páni, je znepokojující vidět, co by se stalo, kdyby se spojily naše DNA.

Thor: Podobá se Fandralovi.

Iron-Man: Ty umíš potěšit. Určitě máte bráchu, který si vybíjí svoje potlačované ego a snaží se vás zabít.

Sigurd: Stane Odinson.

Iron-Man: To mě mohlo napadnout.

Thor: Mohl bys nám sdělit, kde tvůj bratr dlí? Musíme ho co nejrychleji najít.

Thor si nevědomě pohrává se speciálně upraveným kladivem.

Sigurd: Bohužel, s tím vám nemůžu pomoct. Pořád mi uniká.

Silver Silk: Toho člověka nechcete potkat. Je strašně zlý.

Sigurd: Tady Silk s ním má své zkušenosti. Několik let ji držel zavřenou, než ji osvobodil náš dobrý přítel Arachknight.

Iron-Man: Proč by chtěl držet zrovna takové pískle?

Silver Silk: Protože se chtěl stát bohem. Chtěl z mé krve vytvořit sérum, které by mu dalo božskou sílu.

Iron-Man: A který bůh, že jsi?

Silver Silk: Nejsem bohyně, ale mohla bych být. Mým duchovním otcem je Iktomi, pavoučí bůh.

Před budovou se ozve hrozivá rána. Thor, Iron-Man, Silver Silk a Sigurd Stark se ohlédnou za zvukem. Na ulici zaujímá Stane Odinson panovačnou pózu.

Stane: Kde jsi Starku? Neschovávej se přede mnou. Vylez a pojď bojovat.


	3. Chapter 3

Stane: Kde jsi Starku? Vylez a pojď bojovat.

Sigurd: My o vlku a Stane je tady.

Iron-Man zadrží Sigurda, než vůbec udělá první krok za svým bratrem. Thor potěžká kladivo ve zkušených válečnických rukou.

Thor: Nastal čas. Musíme ho zadržet dříve, než stačí někomu ublížit. Vskutku stačí jen udeřit tímto kladivem?

Iron-Man: Snažíš se mě urazit?! Vždyť jsem ho sám konstruoval.

Thor: Jen se ubezpečuji.

Sigurd: Tohle nemusíš dělat, bratře. Vím, že jsem ti v mládí hodně ublížil, ale násilím nic nevyřešíš. Přestaň proti mně bojovat.

Iron-Man k Thorovi: Jako kdyby to někdy zabralo.

Stane: Teď. Teď mi budeš říkat bratře?! Potom všem?!

Silver Silk: Nechte to na mně.

Silver Silk nečeká na vyzvání a hbitě, nikým nezadržená, se vrhne na ulici k čekajícímu Stanovi. Silver Silk zaujímá bojové postavení.

Stane: Co? Ty jsi tu taky?

Silver Silk: A ty mi něco dlužíš.

Thor chce zasáhnout dřív, než dojde k ohrožení nevinných lidí. Zvedne kladivo nad hlavu a vší silou udeří do země. Záblesk energie se šíří zemí až k místu, kde stojí Stane Odinson. Energie projde Staneovým tělem.

Thor: Ta věc nedosáhla svého úspěchu. On se nerozdělil ve dví.

Stane: Hlasy jsou pryč.

Sigurd: Můj bratr byl odjakživa jen poloviční osobou. Pozbýval svoji božskou polovinu. Jediné, co z ní měl, byly ty hlasy. Proto unesl Silver Silk, chtěl se díky ní stát celým. Chtěl se stát bohem. Jenže Stane nevěděl to nejpodstatnější.

Iron-Man: Takže se nám podařilo vyléčit psychouše.

Silver Silk se vrhne na Stanea. Stane utíká. Silver Silk se za ním pomalu vydá. Udělá jednoduché gesto rukou a před Stanem se v poslední chvíli objeví stříbrná pavučina. Stane nemá sebemenší šanci. Zamotá se do sítě. Silver Silk k němu přichází se slovy…

Silver Silk: Přede mnou se neschováš. Myslel sis, že mi můžeš vzít vlastní tělo? Že můžeš být bohem místo mě? Chtěl sis mě zotročit, až by ze mě nic nezbylo?! Jenže já bych tě všude pronásledovala. Nikdy by ses mi neztratil. Proti mně bys neměl žádnou šanci. Navždy bych se k tobě vracela a připomínala bych ti, co jsi mi provedl.

Thor, Iron-Man a Sigurd sledují nerovný souboj mezi rozzlobenou ženou a mužem uvázlým v pavoučí síti.

Sigurd: Iktomi jí slíbil, že až bude nejlepší mezi pavouky, bude hodna svého titulu bohyně. Jenže Arachknighta, prvního mezi pavoučími hrdiny, nikdy neporazí. Možná to tak i Iktomi chtěl, že vždy když proti němu Silk stojí, převládne v ní vždy vděčnost za to, že ji Arachknight zachránil život, a obdiv.

Iron-Man: Nepřijde ti to nějak povědomé?

Thor: Co ti přišlo na mysl?

Iron-Man: Všiml sis, jak chytla Stana? Pomocí kouzla.

Thor: A ty oči.

Thor: Zanech svého boje, Silk.

Thor pevně sevře dřík kladiva ve svých rukou a udeří znovu do země. Tentokrát cílí na Silver Silk. Elektrický výboj se šíří zemí a pohltí tělo mladé hrdinky. V další chvíli se před zraky všech zjeví nejen Silk, ale malý chlapec v zeleném.

Silk: Co to je? To bylo celou dobu uvnitř mě? Tenhle parazit?!

Silk zhnuseně odskočí.

Kid Loki: Zdravím vás všechny.

Thor: Odlož své nekalé úmysly a proměň se do své pravé podoby, zbabělče.

Kid Loki: Tohle je moje podoba. Stojím tu před tebou v celé své výšce a kráse.

Thor: Snažíš se tu s námi sehrát divadlo?

Kid Loki: Tohle není žádná hra. Od chvíle, co mě zavraždilo mé vlastní já, jsem stále s ním, jako jeho nejtěžší hřích. Plním ho pochybnostmi o jeho činech a hraji roli jeho svědomí. Když se však v této realitě vymanil ze sdílení těla se Stanem a zůstal z něho pouze shluk vzpomínek a myšlenek, musel jsem převzít zodpovědnost a zhmotnit se. Tím jsem se stal součástí tady Cindy.

Silk: Tys mě normálně zneužil.

Kid Loki: To ne. Já jsem v tom naprosto nevině. Přece jsem nemohl vědět, s kým se spojím. Pouze Gamoru můžeš obviňovat. To ona luskla prsty.

Thor: Tys můj bratřík.

Iron-Man: Třeba si s tebou hraje, a jakmile přijdeš blíž, promění tě v žábu.

Thor: Již zanechme svých obav, když jsme úspěšně dosáhli cíle. Tohle je Loki, můj malý bratr.

Kid Loki: Rád se s tebou opět setkávám, Thore.

Thor: Tato výprava daleko předčila všechny mé nemalé představy. Pojď na mou hruď, Loki.

Thor si klekne a bratři se obejmou.

Iron-Man se otočí k Sigurdovi a pořád zmatené Silk.

Iron-Man: Tak moc díky za pomoc a my zas půjdem.

Sigurd: Kdykoli, přijďte zas.

Iron-Man naťuká určitou kombinaci na svém ručním panelu nástrojů a otevře portál do světa, z něhož přišli. Z druhé strany k nim vane chladný vzduch dlouhé zimy. Všichni se vzájemně loučí a ve světle zapadajícího slunce Iron-Man, Thor a Kid Loki se vydávají nazpět k domovu.

xxx

**Na závěr přidávám slíbené vysvětlivky.**

Vlastní postavy: Silver Silk - Silk (Cindy Moon) a Kid Loki. Silver podle jedné z Lokiho přezdívek - Silver Tongue. Příjmení Black je příjmení Lokiho pozemské dcery Tess Black.

Lizzard Jolt - Lizard (Dr. Curtis Connors) a Electro (Maxwell Dillon)

Silvia - Sif (bezpochyby) a běžná New Yorská občanka

Iktomi je skutečná postava, není založena na komiksech, alespoň co vím. Jedná se o boha indiánského kmene Lakota. Iktomi je bůh lsti, který na sebe bere pavoučí podobu.

Doufám, že jsem na nic nezapomněla, když tak se mi ozvěte.

Vím, že Infinity Warps zaměřené na pozadí hrdinů mají vždy jen dva díly. Za ten třetí se vám omlouvám ;).

Doufám, že se vám příběh líbil a zase někdy příště.


End file.
